


If You Wanna Use My Body

by My_OTP_is_Better



Series: I Won't Tell Anybody [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Out of Character, Sad Ending, Wincest themes, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_OTP_is_Better/pseuds/My_OTP_is_Better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's spent the night drinking.  Cas watches over him, as always. When the night takes a turn, Cas rolls with the punches. That is, until Dean utters words Cas never thought he'd hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanna Use My Body

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this after listening to the song "Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt" by We Are Scientists. You can listen to it HERE: http://youtu.be/Et9llKBJdEs

Castiel didn’t expect to be here. Sure, he was used to watching over the elder Winchester as he slept, but he was not used to Dean saying “C’mere.” He’d woken from a nightmare in a cold sweat, still bleary-eyed as he beckoned the angel under the covers. The room was dark, the curtains drawn over the windows making it hard to see. Cas paused for a moment, then snapped his fingers. He was instantly down to his boxers and, using the vague outlines he could make out, he found the bed and crawled into the offered space.

Dean breathed a sigh of contentment and pressed his body up against Cas’, pressing a light kiss to the back of his neck. He draped his arm over Cas and pulled him in tight, until his hard dick was pressed up against Cas’ ass. Cas’ breath caught. He wanted this, God how he wanted it. But Dean was possibly still half-asleep and decidedly drunk. He shouldn’t… He pressed his ass back against Dean’s erection, and a soft groan issued from Dean’s lips.

Dean still had his eyes closed, had only opened them once when he woke up, and he buried his face in the nape of Cas’ neck now, breath shallow. He must feel as unsure as Cas did.

His hand snaked down Cas’ torso and grabbed his dick through his shorts. “S’okay?” he murmured. Cas bucked back against his hand in response. His heart was jack-hammering in his chest and he fought to let this go at Dean’s pace. However, Dean seemed to want to speed things up, because his hand was suddenly on the waistband of Cas’ boxers. Cas snapped again and both his and Dean’s boxers were off and on the floor.  

Cas had expected Dean to grab him and start rutting up against him, but instead his hands traveled down, parting Cas’ cheeks. One hand dipped in the space between, pressing gently against his hole. “Wish we had some lube,” Dean sighed, stroking the tight knot of muscle with the pad of his thumb. Cas gave a thin gasp, with barely enough presence of mind to snap again. A small bottle of lube appeared in his hand and he passed it back to Dean.

Dean chuckled; “You’re so smart… you think of everything.”

Cas felt something resembling pride well up in his chest at the compliment. Dean lubed his fingers and pressed one into Cas’ hole. The dull, uncomfortable feeling surprised Cas and he concentrated, healing himself. He felt his muscles go lax and Dean began to move the finger in and out. “Jeez, you opened right up for me…”

Cas couldn’t reply, could only give a low moan when Dean added a second finger. Because of how he’d mojo’d his own body, Cas accepted this one as easily as the first. Dean crooked his fingers, feeling along his walls. Cas gave a yelp of surprise when they contacted his prostate.

Dean withdrew the fingers after that, and Cas felt a loss at the sudden emptiness. After slicking himself, he pressed the head of his dick up against Cas’ hole. “Ready?” he asked, breath shuddering.

Cas managed a “yes,” his voice coming out strange even to him. Dean pressed his hips forward, his dick filling Cas up entirely. When he’d bottomed out, he paused.

“You okay?” he asked against Cas’ neck. Cas nodded. Dean pulled Cas in tighter and started moving. Cas pushed back against him, trying to get more contact.

Finally, he and Dean were getting somewhere. Maybe he’d even be able to tell him how he’d felt for so many years…

Dean’s hips shifted and he glanced Cas’ prostate. Cas gave a rough groan, and Dean moved his hand back to Cas’ dick. As he began to stroke him, he murmured in his ear, “God, you take it so good.” Cas felt himself tighten around him, and Dean gave a rough moan. His hips picked up and it was all Cas could do to not be overwhelmed by sensation. His hands fisted the sheets, wishing he could grip on to Dean’s back instead. As Dean ghosted his lips over Cas’ ear, Cas wished they were brushing his own.

His attention was brought back to Dean’s hand as he twisted his wrist slightly, brushing the sensitive spot right under the head of his dick. He could feel a warm heat pooling in his gut as Dean brushed his prostate again. Cas was reduced to needy moans and clenched again when he heard Dean say, “Been wanting to do this for so long…”

Dean kissed the side of Cas’ neck, hips still pumping away when Cas gasped out, “Gonna cum…”

“Come on baby, cum,” Dean responded, his hand and hips both speeding up. Cas squeezed his eyes tight and curled in on himself as he felt it spurt out of him. His orgasm was hard and forceful, making his body quake as he clenched around Dean again.

When he’d finally calmed down, he became hyper-aware of the feeling of Dean’s dick in his ass. Having already cum, the soft brush against his prostate was almost painful. Dean’s hand shot up, fisting a hand into his hair as he breathed out, “I’m gonna cum. _Fuck…_ ”

His body tensed and relaxed, his hips snapping of their own accord. As heat filled Cas, Dean sobbed out a moan: “God, love you so much...”

Cas wanted to reply, the words on the tip of his tongue. As Dean slowly pulled out of him, he huffed out a sigh of satisfaction. Cas felt Dean’s hand on his shoulder as he said, “Turn over.”

Cas was in the process of turning over when Dean added, “Come on Sammy, gimme a kiss.” Cas halted, his eyes making out Dean’s face in the dark. His eyes were still closed, but his mouth had puckered, preparing to lay one on him.

“Dean?” Cas asked, voice almost breaking.

Dean’s eyes snapped open and they widened, suddenly filling with fear.

Cas snapped again, and his clothes were back on, concealing all evidence of what had happened. Before Dean could open his mouth to say anything, he felt a whoosh of air, and Cas disappeared.

                                                                                                   *******************


End file.
